Many researchers have been conducting research to integrate electronic device functions (and functionality) such as MP3 players, computers, and health monitoring sensor systems into flexible packaging, for example, into clothes. Research into flexible electronics generally, such as flexible displays, has also been pursued. Key challenging technologies include implementing flexible electronic modules and connecting them. In one example, Infineon Technology in Germany presented a work titled “Enabling Technologies for Disappearing Electronics in Smart Textiles” at ISSCC 2003.
Research into ubiquitous sensor systems which consist of a large a network of sensor modules that can sense, process, and transmit various signals has been conducted. Some commercial products are currently available. The concept was summarized and presented at the 2004 International Conference on Applications and the Internet, in a paper titled “Ubiquitous Services and Networking: Monitoring the Real World.”
These technologies have tremendous potential. According to these technology trends, implementing a flexible and independent system of various functions by connecting flexible functional modules may likely be a key technology in the near future.
What would be desirable are improved methods and systems for creating sensors which cover larger, expanded areas by joining smaller sensors into groups.